yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain Demon
The Pain Demon is one of the Occult Club demons that can be interacted with through the Demonic Ritual. Appearance The Pain Demon stands between the other two demons, directly in front of Ayano Aishi when she enters the Demon Realm. He resembles a bald humanoid with pale skin, though somewhat larger than Ayano. His eyes are black, his jaw is stretched widely, and his neck is extended far forward. His arms are small stubs and his legs are bent in a crouching posture. Dialogue When walking up to the Pain Demon, the player is given an option to commune with him. His text appears white on the screen, and it shakes vigorously. Press the E''' key for the text to pass quickly. If Ayano communes with him again, he will repeat exactly the same lines he did before. As of the March 3rd, 2016 Build, he has a scratchy voice. Ritual_Armless_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Pain Demon's Ritual :Main Article: Demonic Ritual '''Only Pain Demon's, Flame Demon's, and Empty Demon's Rituals will work at the moment. Talking with him first is not required, as the player can activate the ritual at any time. To activate it, Ayano must kill five NPCs with the ritual knife, dismember the dead NPCs, and then drop their arms inside of the ring of candles in the Occult Clubroom. The screen will then go black, with shaking white words that say, "...revenge...at last...". Depending on who she spoke to last, the text will either appear white, red, or purple. After that, ten bloody, white hands will rise from the ground around Ayano, who no longer has pupils and will start to levitate. The hands will always surround her as she can fly in any direction. Any NPC - other than Senpai, and NPCs without AI - that comes into contact with the hands will immediately be dismembered, giving a strangled cry of pain. RevengeAtLast.jpeg|...revenge...at last... RevengeFiend.jpeg|The text appearing red because the most recent conversation was with the Flame Demon. RevengeSuccubus.jpeg|The text appearing purple because the most recent conversation was with the Lust Demon. 2-21-16Tickle.png|February 21st, 2016. Burning Love :Main Article: Burning Love The Pain Demon makes a minor appearance in the visual novel. The Flame Demon explains that he does nothing but mutter about the last few hours of his life as a human. According to the visual novel, he discarded his humanity in exchange for great power and to embrace demonhood. He communed with a demon, and the demon found him worthy. After performing a great sacrifice, the demon granted him the power the Pain Demon desired. Bugs *Though Senpai will say "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get away from me!" when he sees Ayano in this state, he will keep his default face instead of a horrified expression. *If Ayano is by the edge of the rooftop, or standing on stairs or a hill, the hands can float in the air. *When Titan Mode is activated and a student gets dismembered by the hands, their body parts will return to their normal size, but their hair will retain their large shape. *If a teacher notices Ayano while being dismembered, the game will not advance to the Game Over screen and will become unresponsive to input. The only way to fix this is to restart the game. *As of the December 1st, 2018 Build, the hands only dismembered the female students. The male students die instantly. Trivia *The Pain Demon was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *Pressing D''' in the debug menu used to spawn many severed arms inside the Occult Room. Pressing it twice would activate the Pain Demon's ritual. It was removed in the second version of the February 21st, 2016 Build. *Ayano's pupils will return when performing any regular action, such as laughing, changing clothes, dismembering an NPC with the circular saw, etc. *Activating the Pain Demon's ritual will lower the School Atmosphere to '''20%. If School Atmosphere is at or below 20%, it will be lowered to 0%. *Ayano cannot travel to the void once she has activated the Pain Demon's ritual. If she has the knife, the option to insert it into the skull will not appear. *The hands will not dismember already-deceased NPCs. *The Pain Demon and the white hands are a reference to Dead Hand from [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time].http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Dead-hands-592310945 **The hands were animated by YandereDev himself.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/592310945/4066295854 Illustrations Dsads.png|An illustration of the hands in Indestructible Rival 2. OkaBossBattleArt.jpg|Illustration of the hands in Yanderetale Oka boss battle by Shyua. LittlePain.png|Pain Demon in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery TwitterFebruary252016DruelDeadHands.png|The model of the hands. HandyHand.png|A close up of the "dead hands". SatanicGameOver.jpeg|A Game Over after performing the ritual. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Interactive Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Occult (Club)